The Lone Student
by coconutwastaken
Summary: What if Aizawa decided to honour his reputation in expelling those that he found unright for the heroics course? Let's just say that Izuku would have a very different time at U.A.
1. Surprise

**[A/N] Hey guys, this is my first story, blah blah blah, please leave a review behind and follow+fave if you enjoyed blah blah blah.**

 **Ok, now that that's out of the way.**

* * *

 **I do not own BNHA (I don't know why but every fanfic I have ever read had such a thing in their A/N so I suppose I'll do it as well.)**

* * *

Aizawa frowned and rubbed his dry eyes. It was already so late and he still had some paper work to fill in.

Expulsion forms to be exact…

Truly, he was dreading his graveyard shift already. Not to mention having to deal with another social outburst for having expelled his entire class, again, the next day.

He sighed, oh well. After a day or three it would all mellow down again. His colleagues knew he only did it to make sure only those who could handle a hero's life would be set out to deal with dangers others couldn't handle. And the media would also broadcast it only once, after that they would have to find new material for their greedy viewers. The parent were always the worst but he'd live.

It wasn't like he was enjoying this, but it was for their own protection. Sure, the new class might have looked good to an untrained eye, but honestly? They hadn't shown enough potential to him.

Some of them didn't even workout and only trained their quirks because 'they were long range fighters' or 'wouldn't need to resort to cqc because their quirk would save them. '

He couldn't find a grain of ingenuity among them either. Bar perhaps Mineta who figured out a few ways to make his quirk workable all of them only used their quirk in the most obvious ways.

Well, not in his class they wouldn't.

There was one exception however. Aizawa grinned as he thought about a certain student. The only one who showed he took the heroics class serious. The only one who showed he was determined to become a hero, who showed ingenuity and being able to make a solution up on the spot.

This would be an interesting year…

* * *

An alarm clock went off and a bleary eyed greenette shut it up. 'Ah…' he noted 'I see I haven't drowned in my own self-pity during my sleep.' Groggily he got up and mechanically went through the motions of his morning routine.

'I almost can't believe it. After everything I went through, ten months of hell, the entrance exam that almost killed me and still severely wounded me, all the anxiety and fear and panic…' he stifled a sob 'and I mess up on the first day…'

As he left his house his mind went back to those five terrible minutes.

* * *

 _The results were shown on a hologram, with Izuku all the way the bottom, the lowest, the dead last…_

" _These are your results." Aizawa spoke up "As I said, those whom I deem not to have any right to be in the heroics course will be expelled. These people can expect a phone call later today."_

" _W-wait what!?" A girl with raven hair tied in a ponytail burst out "Y-you're actually going to expel people?" Immediately after she said this she realized her mistake and corrected her form. "I mean… sir."_

 _The ragged looking man simply glared at her, "I do not make fake promises, i have trained dozens of pro heroes and if i can't see any potential in you now the heroics department doesn't need you."_

" _Now get dressed and go home. As for you Midorya…"_

 _Izuku tensed up and managed to get out a 'Yes sir?'_

" _Get your finger checked out with Recovery Girl."_

 _Izuku sagged both in relief and shame "Yes sir…"_

* * *

And the phone call never came! Maybe the teacher wanted to humiliate and criticize him in person or maybe even in front of the class!

Izuku now stood in front of the strangely quiet classroom of 1-A. Maybe he should just leave… crawl in a hole and die so he wouldn't have to face the one person who believed he could be a hero. Who knows, Al Might might just want OFA back… Then Izuku's chances of becoming a hero would definitely be null.

'No!' he thought determined 'I'm going to face this head on! Even if it does entail public humiliation!'

He confidently slammed the door open and-

"Please don't make so much noise when entering a classroom."

-immediately became his meek old self again.

"S-sorry sir…" he managed to squeeze out as he took his seat. Only then did he realize they were the only two in the classroom. What was happening? Did the teacher want to confront him person to person after all? Or did the other students have a day off because they passed and he didn't?

He was quickly shook out of his muttering. "Now then, we can finally begin class." Aizawa said, breaking the silence whilst climbing out of his yellow cocoon.

"Class?" Izuku said surprised "B-but sir, what about the rest of the students? And what about me?"

"What about them and you?" the groggy teacher said, now turned to the greenette.

"They're not here… shouldn't we wait on… well… everyone else?"

"We don't have to wait on them" The tired man said "They're expelled."

"W-wha-"

"You heard me" Aizawa quickly cut him off before his student could start his annoying muttering again. "They didn't show any promise, so I got rid of 'em."

"ehh!?"

"And before you ask, no, you're not expelled. Congratulations on being the lone member of Class 1-A, Midorya Izuku."

"EHH!?"

* * *

 **[A/N] and that's a wrap, there was some more stuff I wanted to add but I might update this fic with those elements another time. Also please keep in mind I am not going to update this fic regularly, neither will this be an actual story. If I do ever update this story, and that's a big if, then it'll probably be snippets of the consequences of this. Really, I only posted this because I thought I'd just put a funny idea online. If you feel like you could take this idea and make a good fic out of this, feel free to PM me.**


	2. Combat training

**[A/N] Hey guys, I actually wasn't sure if I were to post a second chapter in this story but with the crazy positive welcome my fic received after upload I couldn't not post a second chapter.**

 **Now, I have been getting some very valid remarks about how and why the 19 other would be 1-A students got expelled. Now, if you don't really care about this and just enjoy the plot, you can skip this A/N as this won't really change anything, it'll only give my explanation:**

 **I had three main point on why they got expelled.**

 **My first point was that the students would seem arrogant or lazy seeing as they didn't try to get higher on the score board and were satisfied as long as they weren't last, which I agree is quite a stretch. Aizawa wouldn't really care about such a thing in canon.**

 **My second point was that the students like Hagakure didn't work out a lot or enough to compensate for their quirks lack of athletic power. Aizawa once said that only lazy heroes were one trick ponies, so I feel like this point makes a little sense, but I understand if you would disagree with it seeing as it is a bit shaky.**

 **My last point was their lack of ingenuity. Izuku was able to make up focusing 100% on just his finger seconds after Aizawa reprimanded him, even though he gained the power literally only like one or two weeks earlier.**

 **As I said in the story, Mineta was pretty smart with his balls during the side step test (although he also could've used it in other situations in my opinion).**

 **Mina was also pretty smart with using her acid to slide over solid surfaces increasing her speed. But they have had these quirks for years and have had the time to figure these things out whereas Izuku did not.**

 **Maybe it would have been smarter to leave the first point out as it didn't make much sense, but I feel like the other two points together would make a good enough excuse for me to force this change in.**

 **This might make Aizawa look more OOC than I wanted him to but I can assure that after this I will do my best to write him as close to canon as I can.**

[LINE BREAK]

 **I do not own My Hero Academia**

[LINE BREAK]

Izuku almost fainted in relief after hearing the school's bell signaling in his lunch period. He quickly gathered all his school items and went for the door on unsteady knees.

He had gone through one hell of a day already, and it's only 12:40!

After almost having his chest explode out of pride by his teacher explaining to him the reason the greenette was allowed to stay in U.A. unlike the other students, his excitement quickly mellowed down as he came to a very important realization.

He was the only one in 1-A.

The entire world would be judging him and his actions. U.A.'s A class was often considered the best of the heroics due to is producing heroes like All Might and Best Jeanist. Now all those expectations would fall on him!

He could live with that however, Al Might was already expecting great things from him, and he'd do his very best to make sure he'd live up to those! The rest of the world came second to that.

No, the worst thing is that he wasn't being taught from now on, he'd be tutored!

Some would kill to have some of the greatest pro heroes personally teach them the ropes of heroism.

Izuku was not among them.

The entire home room class was just Izuku and Aizawa. Izuku was already terrified of the man, so having him talk directly to the young boy and scolding said boy if he got an answer wrong the entire period was not doing good things for his heart.

Izuku would have liked atleas one other student to join him in class so he wouldn't be the only one facing the intimidating teacher.

Izuku also would have liked some friends…

'Ochako would have been nice to have at my side, and after he apologized Iida might've also been a good friend in time.' Izuku sighed sadly 'Hell, I'd even take Kacchan at this point.'

He shivered, he feared the day the explosive blonde found out Izuku was allowed to stay in U.A. unlike him.

The mopey greenette opened the classroom door…

And _screamed._

[LINE BREAK]

Hitoshi Shinsou waited with baited breath in front of 1-A's classroom door along with seemingly all of U.A.'s other students behind him. Tensions were high with all the rumors going about.

He'd heard of the rumors, everyone had at this point, difficult not to have.

One.

That was the amount of students class 1-A had.

Just one.

He heard that their home room teacher had put all of 1-A through some kind of secret, almost-impossible-to-pass test.

Only one kid had passed, the rest? Not put in general ed. nor punished with extra homework or training.

The rest was straight up expulsed.

So naturally as soon as the bell rung he sprinted out his classroom to see the truth.

He could only imagine how crazy strong this kid was. The purple haired boy had heard that the son of Endeavor and the top scorer on the entrance exam were both expulsed whereas this student was allowed to stay.

To pass a test the both of those and 17 others had failed? Unbelievable…

He shook himself out of his thought when he heard footsteps approaching the door. His throat was dry and his heart was doing its best to burst through his ribcage.

The door opened and revealed…

A rather ordinary looking guy actually.

Shinsou looked directly in the eyes of this so called wonder boy, whose own eyes seem to widen. The greenette froze up, released some kind of sonic attack and passed out, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The brainwasher could only look at the unconscious boy's body and wonder:

"What the fu-"

[LINE BREAK]

Izuku opened his eyes only for him to be met with a white ceiling. He groaned as he realized where he was, the infirmary.

He groaned harder as he realized how he got here. 'Great, now everybody in U.A. knows what a wuss I am.' He could only imagine how stupid it must have looked for the only 1-A student to pass out at the sight of his schoolmates and to have been carried to the infirmary. Or maybe they just let him lay there for him to be picked up by a teacher. He wasn't sure which one was worse and decided to groan once more.

"Yes, yes! I'm on my way! Have a little patience!" An old and strangely high pitched voice said.

"A-ah, Recovery Girl. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother to you." Izuku straightened up.

"Don't worry about it." The Tiny hero said, standing by the door having just entered through it. "I'm here for a reason, and I'd be boring if nothing happened all day. I'm just happy you didn't break anything this time." She sighed "Anyway, your next period starts in 5 minutes, so I'd hurry up and get going if I were you."

"OH NO" Izuku screeched and ran off to his classroom being followed by a frustrated and unheard 'no running in the hallways!'

[LINE BREAK]

Izuku finally made it to his classroom with one minute remaining trying to remember what teacher he'd have this period and what kind of lessons.

Before he could sit down or even properly remember the door burst open.

" _YOUNG MIDORYA!"_ All might bellowed _"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"_

Izuku's face cleared up as he realized what this period was for!

Combat training!

With All Might no less!

" _To have been the only person in 1-A to be approved of by Aizawa is no small feat!"_ All Might flashed Izuku his signature smile. " _I knew you were the right one to pass my powers to._ "

The greenette beamed as one of his greatest dream came true, before being squarely hit in the chest by some kind of metal briefcase, knocking the wind out of him.

" _Now then_ " the blonde continued " _suit up and let's go have some combat training!_ "

[LINE BREAK]

Izuku stood proudly in his uniform opposite to All Might.

Once again he was hit with a wave of loneliness as he had went through changing into his hero costume and walking to training ground Beta all on his own, but quickly shook it off as the number one hero spoke.

" _Now then, normally I'd pit you against you classmates but we can't do that now for obvious reasons. So you'll have to settle for me!_ "

The boy chocked and coughed at the same time. 'Fighting one on one with All Might!? I'll never survive this!'

" _Do you remember how we first met?_ " the blond asked.

"OFCOURSE I DO!" Izuku almost screamed "It was one of the best days of my lifeyouweregoingtogiveaspeechoneverydayheroismintheShizuokaPrefectureand-"

" _N-not that time!_ " All Might managed to get a word in. " _After that!_ "

"O-oh… uhm… oh! You saved me from the sludge villain!" the greenette explained.

" _Exactly! I was chasing the sludge villain and only managed to catch up on him because you distracted him. As my successor you must be quicker than that! No civilian should serve as bait for the hero to catch up on a villain! Therefore, today we're going to train you in just that!_ " The hero explained.

" _Now then_ " the hero got into a running position. " _Catch me if you can_ ~" and fled from his student at Mach speed.

Izuku could only stare pitifully at the place where his teacher stood a second ago before starting a hopeless chase.

 **[A/N] And that's another rap! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Also, I'm not planning on making bigger chapters, but I'll give it a try. I don't want to get burned out by having to balance school, work and writing all at once, but I actually really enjoy this, and especially your positive reaction to my story.**

 **On top of this I also have the next 3 chapters planned out and those cover the USJ conflict.**

 **In this story you can also expect Izuku to be more powerful than canon due to private one on one training with the pro hero teachers, but I'll try my best not to make him OP.**

 **Seeing as this is my first story I hope I'm doing good by planning ahead but I'm having difficulty and aren't sure if I'm covering everything correctly, but I sure as hell hope so.**

 **See ya next time.**

 **P.S.**

 **Sorry about the quick reupload, but those little 'br' thingies had to go.**


	3. A new technique

**I do not own My Hero Academia**

'This is crazy' Izuku thought, he was severely out of breath and his sweaty hair was matted to his forehead. 'How am I ever supposed to get even remotely close to the number one pro hero? And even if I do catch up to him, how am I supposed to restrain him!?'

The lesson had been going on for half an hour and the entire time Izuku had been chasing after what felt like All Might's afterimage. When he thought about it, it kind of felt like the hero was just playing with him, like a cat with a mouse.

All Might was merciful enough to occasionally slow down or stop for Izuku to catch up so the greenette wouldn't completely lose the man, but then the blonde would rocket off again and Izuku was left behind.

So the greenette had taken a break, a tired hero was a deadweight, and a dead tired hero? Worthless.

Still though, he could hear his teacher make noise in the distance, probably to make sure Izuku could at least find him, but to Izuku it was like the man was taunting him.

'There has to be something I can do!' Izuku thought back to Aizawa's praise, 'this is getting me nowhere. Ingenuity is my weapon. Maybe I could lure him in to a trap? No, he would never fall for that, and even if he did, I doubt I can make a trap sturdy enough to restrain a man like All Might.'

There was something Izuku hadn't tried yet for obvious reasons, his quirk. 'Even if I only focus my power on one of my toes, I only have that many toes. On top of that I don't think the sudden unrestrained speed boost would go over well with the rest of my body. Not to mention the broken toe would slow me down.'

Izuku's mind went back to the egg in the microwave. 'All Might's egg shell is strong, but mine isn't, so I can't use my quirk like he can. I've tried to limit the time, aka only focus power on parts of my body but that's a no go as well…'

Izuku froze, 'But what if I dim the temperature down?' immediately Izuku got up and summoned OFA. He could feel the power under his skin, barley restrained. He focused all power on his legs. He could feel it, there was a humongous pressure on his legs, it wasn't painful but it was still overwhelming and intimidating.

'Before I summoned all the power I could get out of OFA and forced it through my arm or finger' the greenette concentrated. 'But what if I…' he imagined a river, a river of power under his skin. The river was currently flooding so he increased the speed at which it ran. He could feel the power, the pressure ebb away. More, more, until only a fraction remained.

Izuku took a step, or rather, that's what he was planning to do…

Instead he lunged several feet ahead, did a graceful backspin, and skillfully broke his fall with his face on the pavement.

However, the grin he had when he got back up and inspected his perfectly intact legs could not be beat.

There were still a few problems, like how he couldn't lessen the power output anymore, making it difficult to limit his distance and control his movement. On top of that he also lost his concentration after jumping. Not enough to truly lose control of the power and still break is legs, but enough so that he subconsciously had the 'river' retreat back to… wherever it came from.

And thus Izuku was hit by another realization.

He was both shortening the cooking time on the egg as well as dimmed down the temperature. But maybe, just maybe, he had dimmed down the temperature enough to allow a longer cooking time?

He resummoned the river and guided it along his legs, arms, head and chest. He didn't even have to make it run faster, all the power was equally divided among his body parts. It felt like, now that he had guided it once, the river was able to run on its own, he barely had to think about it anymore.

'And now for the power restriction.' He thought. He tried to make the river run faster but that only made him almost lose control, so that was a no go. Izuku growled and sat back down, calming the power within him.

20 more minutes he thought. Finally he realized that OFA wasn't actually that unique of a quirk. Sure it's raw power was unbeatable and the fact it could be passed down like a torch was more than just a side not. But in the end it was just a strength enhancer.

So his mind went back to its primal state, hero analysis.

He made mental list of heroes with enhanced strength, but most of them were too slow to actually server as example.

He then carried on to heroes who had speed enhancers, like Ingenium. But heroes like that had more control over their quirks.

Finally he got to heroes who moved in strange ways, y'know, swinging, hopping, flying, zig zag-

Izuku froze…

' _Gran Torino'_

And grinned.

[LINE BREAK]

All Might was bored, and normally when a villain was bored he'd start doing bad stuff, villainous stuff. Murdering, maiming, kidnapping, jaywalking…

Despicable villainous stuff.

But he was playing an intimidated, fleeing villain, not an aggressive one. So instead he took the time to ponder on how his lesson had gone thus far.

As soon as the blonde had started the lesson he realized he messed up, he completely forgot to give Izuku the capture tape! He also hadn't put a time limit down or shown an objective except ' _come chase me_ '.

It simply slipped his mind. After hearing that his successor was the only one who had survived Aizawa's wrath he had been so proud he hadn't even though about changing the lesson plans to compensate with 19 absentees.

Sure, he was holding back, and let young Midorya catch up to him every now and then, but he couldn't make it too easy for the boy. The giant sighed. Maybe he should call off the lesson and try something else. He apparently wasn't cut out for this teaching stuff. He shuddered, maybe he should ask his old sensei for help?

Those thoughts were chased away when he caught something with his eyes, something fast, and hopping from building to b-

All Might had to repress a panic attack. 'NO no no no no no, no! _He's_ not here, _he_ is enjoying retirement.' All Might paused ' _he_ is not green…'

The hero was in fact so distracted by his thoughts he actually almost got hit, but he managed to dodge. He looked at the yellow devil's impersonator and realized, it was his student!

"Time to put you behind bars, _villain_!" Izuku said with a confident smile and lunged for the adult once more.

This time All Might dodged with ease but was still impressed seeing his student jump from wall to wall, keeping his speed up. 'It's been such a short time, and already he can use a part of OFA's strength without any noticeable backlash…' All Might's ever vigilant smile threatened to split his face in two.

" _You've shown you can catch up to me, hero-trash. But can you keep up with me?"_ He bellowed and jumped off again. But his time, when he looked over his shoulder, he could see a green blur giving chase.

[Line break]

"Haa…" Izuku let out a sigh, sitting against a wall in a random alleyway. His entire body hurt, his feet and legs especially, but it was a good kind of hurt. It was a sign of hard work and progress.

About 20 minutes after he started to keep up with All Might they decided to take a break, and boy was he grateful for that. He might be able to use OFA without breaking his bones but the power still demanded a heavy toll, tearing his muscle fibers apart instead.

" _Well done young Midorya_ " Izuku looked up at his teacher, who was leaning on a dumpster. " _I'm impressed by how fast you picked up on using OFA at a lower percentage. It took me several months to figure that out._ "

"Well, if it wasn't for your lesson plan I'd have probably never figured it out. Showing that a hero not only needs to be strong, but also needs to last long in the field. I bet this was all just part of your plan!" Izuku send the blonde a beaming smile "Thank you All Might, you really are a great teacher!"

All Might coughed guiltily and nodded. "W-well… yes! Of course! Anyway, you'd better get checked out at Recovery Girl. While I can't see any obvious injuries on you, I think it'd be best to let a professional be the judge of that."

Izuku nodded and left for recovery girl's office, where he soon faced a very angry doctor.

"Don't tell me you broke something again! You woke up from unconsciousness only about an hour ago and now you're back already!?" The tiny elders complained "When I said it'd be boring if nothing happened I didn't mean to encourage self-harm!"

"N-no, it's not that! It's just… I think I figured out how to use my quirk without backlash, but my body still hurts."

Recovery Girl paused and then smiled warmly at him, "Why didn't you say so immediately? If you really can use your quirk without damaging yourself it would be an amazing milestone! Now, come in, let's take a look at you. "

After a quick check-up Recovery Girl decided that all Izuku suffered from was sore muscles and gave him a quick kiss.

"What an amazing quirk, I'd highly suggest you use it as much as possible." After receiving a questioning look from Izuku, the petit woman continued. "In the first couple of months after receiving a quirk a person is advised to use it as much as possible. After all, the quirk may be part of the body, but its activation is still a drastic change. The more a person uses their quirk the more control they have over it, the more the quirk adjusts to a person's body and the more a person's body adjusts to their quirk. This is especially the case with you, Midorya. After all, the more you use your quirk, the more you'll be able to control how much force you use, but your quirk also tears your muscles apart. That might sound intimidating, but you know how muscles work, right? The more heavy work you do, the more a muscle gets over loaded and the more muscle fibers break, which then grow back stronger. This allows you to use more power next time, breaking more muscle fibers, etc. This however, is not the case with bones, so don't go over using your power again!"

Izuku made a perfect 'O' face. This was basically a short-cut, he could use his quirk to do heavy lifting, rest a day, allowing his muscles to heal, and then do even heavier lifting. And with Recovery Girl around, his muscles would heal overnight! His power would increase exponentially!

He stood up and winced at the pain in his everything, 'okay, maybe not exponentially.'

He left the infirmary and headed for his next period. Sadly, the rest of the day was more like a drag in comparison with his combat training.

[LINE BREAK]

Finally, the final bell rang and Izuku left for home. It had been a long day, finding out he was the lone member of 1-A, passing out in front of his school mates, combat training with All Might, being healed by Recovery Girl and after that more regular school work. He almost couldn't believe it had been only one day, his second day. And certainly not his last!

Izuku was standing outside of the school and looked back. This was it. This was his hero academia! And his very first step on the road of becoming a hero!

'I wonder how Kacchan is doing.'

It was a strange thought, and it came out of nowhere, but he couldn't help but wonder. Did his old bully go to a different hero school? He couldn't imagine Kacchan being anything other than a hero after all.

[LINE BREAK]

' _Another social outrage was started by the infamous pro-hero and teacher at U.A., Eraserhead. While being known by few, he similarly sparked and outrage last year at the hero school by expelling his entire home room class of 1-A. This year however, he decided to expel all but one student, known as Midorya Izuku. This baffled many, as this year in his class the teacher had students like the number 2 pro hero Endeavor's son as well as the top scorer of the entrance exam. While Midorya was well known to be quirkless for the greater part of his life, only receiving it months, weeks, days or even moments before the entrance exam's practical segment. Riku, what do you think of thi-'_

Somewhere, in Shiketsu's dormitories, a television was shut off. And an angry growl was heard.

" _Deku…"_

Shiketsu sucked. The very same day Katsuki got the damn phone call the blonde immediately called the second greatest hero school in the country and was allowed entrance on the spot. Several hours later Katsuki had said goodbye to his parents and moved into the dormitories of the school.

'Why the hell does a high school even have dormitories!?'

Honestly, as soon as he started school the next day he knew he fucked up. The uniform was ridiculous and he was immediately scolded by 3 people about not wearing it properly. It was like he enlisted in the fucking military!

It was too late when he figured out that Shiketsu was a hell of a lot more strict than U.A. and Katsuki's rough personality wasn't exactly appreciated.

And now that he's finally done with all that bull crap he hears of _this!_

Katsuki was beyond murderous. How dare he!? _How dare that deku try to surpass him!?_

 _And succeed!_

This was wrong, it had to be. There was no way that quirkless _nobody_ was better than him in any way shape or form. He was already on his way to the door, ready to prove it, when he realized it wouldn't change much beating the shit out of Deku now or later. He was still expelled from U.A. and he might even get more crap from his teachers than he was already getting if he did so now.

But then a malicious grin found itself on his face, 'fine then. I'll beat the shit out of him later. U.A. and Shiketsu are rivaling schools after all…. No, I won't beat him, I'll absolutely humiliate him and show the world just how much of an idiot that Eraserhead guy was to pass me up.'

Katsuki grinned evilly as he came up with plans, tactics and training regiments, anything that would add to his power.

[LINE BREAK]

Tenya Iida nodded approvingly to the news. 'A boy, no, a hero like Midorya-san deserves to be in U.A.' Of course Tenya didn't blame or hate the greenette for not being expulsed.

Sure, he was upset about being expulsed, the shame he felt when the phone call came in still burned deeply within him. However, his ever vigilant brother didn't let him down and got him a spot in Shiketsu high school! And Tenya honestly had to say he preferred his new school to U.A.

There were no logic ruses, or secret points. But order and dignity.

Sure, the fact that the rude blonde from U.A. also got in his class put a dimmer on his happiness, but he soon found new friends like Seiji who wholeheartedly agreed with Tenya on many subjects around heroism.

However, just because Tenya recognized Midorya as a better person didn't mean he intended to keep it that way.

'I will catch up to you, Midorya-san!'

[LINE BREAK]

Uraraka smiled brightly at the radio message.

'Amazing! Deku-kun actually got in!' a brief wave of disappointment hit her as she remembered that she did not. But that was okay, even low-to-mid popular heroes made enough money for three, especially rescue heroes with a quirks as viable as hers.

Deku would make an amazing hero in time, she was sure of it. In the meantime, she was nice and comfy in Ketsubutsu academy. No scary teachers, crazy entrance exams that almost killed her, rude students or threats of expulsion on the first day here.

'I almost feel bad for Deku.'

And she should, because somewhere in a in a little bar a red eyed man was smiling viscously at the television hanging from the ceiling.

"Kurogiri, call Giran, tell him we won't need the cannon fodder anymore."

BR /

 **[A/N] man I fucking love writing. It's actually kinda funny, because in the first chapter I was almost certain I wasn't going to write any more. Now look at me, almost 3,000 words baby. I had get up at 7 am for work today and I went to bed at 0:30 am because it was just so much fun.**

 **Anyway, as you can see, there are a couple of changes, for one, Izuku knows of Gran Torino while in cannon he did not.**

 **He also has full cowl already, but it's still at about 5%. That tedious explanation of muscles was my way of hinting that Izuku would grow more powerful faster. I'm holding myself to the formula "Izuku's limit = 5+0.05*days that have passed since discovery of full cowl." So on short notice he won't grow very powerful but it'll definitely be noticeable in the future.**

 **Which leads to a problem actually, seeing as I don't know how much time passes in between chapters. So I'm basically holding myself to:**

 **Battle trial arc (first combat training)**

 **USJ arc**

 ***2 months pass***

 **U.A. sports festival arc**

 **Vs. hero killer arc (or just the internships)**

 ***2 months pass***

 **Final exams arc**

 **Forest training arc**

 **Hideout raid arc**

 ***2 months pass***

 **Provisional license exam arc**

 ***2 months pass***

 **Internship arc**

 **And that's where I draw the line of planning because I watch the anime. I based this timeline on the fact that the Final exams arc would probably be placed about 4 months into their school year seeing as it is the end of their first term.**

 **And with 2 months pas I mean form the previous 2 months pass, it doesn't stack on top of the actual events.**

 **Anyway, a quick look at the others just so you know what happened to them, after this they won't come back into the story for a while. I was actually planning on adding Shoto at first but I didn't really know how to write him so nvm I guess.**

 **USJ is coming up and as you can see I decided to remove all the thugs so you can probably guess that it'll be only 13, Aizawa and Izuku there, on which I will comment in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will probably take some more time as I'm falling behind on school work and the such, I'll probably also make it larger which will also add to the update wait time.**

 **Oh, BTW, please mention it if I write strangely or write a character a bit too OOC, I'm very paranoid about that stuff.**

 **And now for some review answering:**

timmy shetaz chapter 2

This is actually a really interesting concept and I can't wait for the USJ Incident Sports Festival!

However, what you said about Izuku's power become OP and stuff - I think it should be constrained to combat levels of training like Aizawa or strategic performance. I always wish the canon MHA stuck with using Izuku's gifted mind rather than his quirk. I always like the moments where he discovered smart ways to solve his problems such as the bomb trick in the Sports Festival race. He also has that analytical perception of other people's quirks. I think Aizawa would exploit that and help Izuku become the more hand-to-hand/critical thinking hero whereas All Might would focus on the strength aspects.

 **I'm actually planning on doing a bit of a compromise, as you see izuku is already getting stronger with his quirk but i'll be sure to try and make him clever as well, i've already planned out 2 battles for him of which i think are pretty smart. But he's definetly not become All Might 2.0. and maybe he'll be trained by Aizawa and other teacher to have some nifty little tricks up his sleave.**

Kitty Snowdrop chapter 2

I love this concept!

Well done!

Bring Hitoshi to 1-A so that Izuku could have a classmate XD.

 **Sorry, but I'm not going to add others to class 1-A, the whole point of this story is that Izuku is the only person in 1-A and what kind of consequences that would have.**

HankFlamion18 chapter 2 .

Awesome! Though I am a bit bummed that there is LITERALLY no one else. Will we see a smallwhat happened to the others" piece in the future? Thanks for updating!

 **Some, if not all of 19 ex-1-A-students, will come back later in the story for brief moments if I get that far. They might appear more than once, or for an extended amount of time, but not permanently.**


	4. Socializing

**I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

Izuku yawned, he was so tired, he almost thought some of his tiredness from yesterday carried over to today, but he was quickly woken up once he stood in front of his school.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me what being taught by All Might is like!? And what about the lone student of 1-A!?" A loud Brunette all but calmly yelled at him, shoving a microphone into his face.

"Huh!? O-oh, I-I'm sorry but I… uhh… I gotta get to the infirmary!" Izuku quickly made up, suddenly very much aware of all the cameras pointed at him. All too eager to leave the media behind he quickly made his way through the human barricade onto U.A.'s school ground.

The female reporter growled as she looked at the quickly retreating back of the boy. None wanted to answer her questions! Either they were teachers who told them to leave, or students who didn't know better! She was broken out of her self-pity session when her camera man remarked that the kid who just left them behind looked an awful lot like Izuku Midorya.

She quickly thought about what the boy had looked like again…

First year? Check.

Green, curly hair? Check.

Green eyes and admittedly cute little freckles dotting his face? Once more, check.

'Oh shi-'

"H-HEY, WAIT UP. MISTER MIDORYA, PLEASE ANWSER SOME OF OUR QUESTIONS." She attempted to pursue, but was quickly blocked by multiple black steel barriers popping up out of the ground.

"W-what the hell!?" Her colleague quickly filled her in.

"That's the U.A. Barrier, at least, that's what we call it. There's no getting past that." He said.

"Are you serious!? We only want them to answer some of our questions!" the woman sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

Izuku was once again in his safe, albeit empty, classroom. His homeroom teacher was muttering somethings about what was on the planning but Izuku ignored it mostly. The only thing really standing out was when Izuku vaguely heard his teacher mutter something about a class president, look up at Izuku, look down again and scribbled something down on some forms. Weird.

But no matter what, school will be school, and soon Izuku was being taught once more how to be a hero.

When the bell rang signaling lunch, Izuku realized it was time for something he equally was looking forward to as well as dreading.

'Socializing time…'

He _needed_ to make some friends. He couldn't go his entire school career without at least some to sit with! The sooner the better, as waiting would only make it more difficult to make friends, and he feared that him blacking out yesterday would not help this situation.

Finally he stood in front of the lunch room's entrance and swallowed nervously.

He entered, grabbed some lunch and wandered around a little. There was a constant stream of chatter around him, forming together as a single wail of noise. However, Izuku could still hear the occasional mention of his name, and he caught a couple people staring. Only now did he realize how much his lone student status would sabotage his social life.

All of a sudden he realized he was staring at a person, and that person had caught him staring. Quickly he looked away, saw an empty seat and sat down there putting his lunch tray on the table.

As he looked ahead of him he realized he was staring at somebody else once more. Thinking quickly he forced out a quick "H-hello".

The person in front of him simply continued to stare as he replied. "Uhh… hi… I guess."

Izuku promptly smashed his head into the table out of embarrassment. The fact that he, instead of hitting the table, face planted into his lunch wasn't helping.

* * *

Shinso wasn't sure what was happening. One moment he was enjoying his lunch and the next moment the famous lone student from 1-A at in front of him and smashed his face into his lunch.

Feeling a painfully awkward silence come up he decided to continue upon his earlier greeting.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not." The wild bush of dark green curls spoke up. The student got his face out of his food, wiped it clean and looked around. "Are you?"

Slightly insulted, Shino reacted. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Green eyes looked at him. "Well, we're having the same problem. We're both alone." The hero-to-be said, gesturing at the empty seats.

At first Shinso was ready to defend his loneliness before he realized the greenette was right, he _was_ sitting alone after all. So instead he went another way. "So? It's always been like this, I don't need anyone." He spat.

The greenie in front of him looked hesitant at first, before sitting straight with a shock and sending him a beaming smile. "D-do you wat to be friends?" Green eyes looked at him in a hopeful manner.

"No"

His unwanted lunch buddy promptly deflated. "O-oh..." and the awkward silence returned as Shinso continued eating. Sometimes throwing a quick peek at his neighbor. 'Why?' Shinso questioned. 'Why did he _have_ to sit at my table? At least he's eating his lunch now and not trying to wear it as a mask.'

He was getting annoyed at the green pest's insistence of staying as opposed to just leaving after sufficiently humiliating himself. Why couldn't this guy just leave him alone? The frustration build up until it finally hit its peak and Shinso decided it was time for the greenette to leave.

"Must be nice to have such a powerful quirk."

He almost hit himself, and did so mentally. 'NO! I wanted this guy to leave, not strike up an ideological discussion! I don't even know what his quirk is!'

The greenette however, looked up at him and hummed. "I suppose, although it's not perfect. It's difficult to control. But hey, I am a late bloomer after all."

Shinso quirked an eyebrow. 'Late bloomer? What did that have to do with anything? Getting your quirk at six or at four shouldn't make a lot of difference.' He decided to voice his thoughts.

Izuku chuckled nervously. "Well, uhh, I didn't get my quirk at four, five, six or even seven." Not that he hadn't hoped at those ages that he'd still get a quirk. He wanted to be a hero so badly he'd always clung to false hope. "I got mine about half a month back or so."

The wild-haired boy chocked on his breath. 'Half a month!? The entrance exam was half a month back! And you have to enroll into U.A. several months before _that_. Did this guy think he was quirkless while he signed himself up for that? Or did he already know he'd get his quirk before then?' he was shaken out of his thoughts when the hero course student continued.

"Talking about quirks, what's yours?"

'Ooh boy, here we go.'

"Brainwashing, I can put someone who verbally reacts to what I say under hypnosis and make them do what I want."

The hero-to-be's eyes widened.

'Here it comes.'

"That's _awesome!_ "

'What?'

"Just imagine! Being able to talk villains down, or get hostages to be released with the greatest ease! You'd be an amazing hero!" Izuku instantly realized his slip-up. "Err, I mean, if you want to be."

Shinso was… quite surprised to be honest. When he'd thought about the only student in 1-A yesterday morning he imagined a cocky twat, filled to the brim with overconfidence because he was supposedly the best of the best, what with 1-A being seen as the betters of the heroics course. Then, after their first meeting he hadn't been sure what to think of him, but it wasn't exactly positive.

But to be the first to actually say he could be hero _after_ he found out Shinso's quirk?

Shinso was spooked out of his thought process by a screeching alarm. He could only wonder out loud what was going on as every student in the lunch hall started rushing the emergency exits.

"It's a type 3 alarm." A nearby older student helpfully supplied. "It means there are intruders on the school grounds, I've never experienced it before though."

Izuku and Shinso decided it was better to follow suit and head towards the exit as well. Problem was, the hallway leading to the exit was incredibly cramped with panicking students. It would take forever for them to get out of here.

Izuku sighed, this could take some time.

* * *

Izuku was brimming with excitement! Even though he was 15 minutes late to class because of the alarm his homeroom teacher was 20 minutes late. After he came in he told Izuku to put on his hero costume and meet him outside the building.

Once the bunny dressed boy was outside Aizawa told him to enter the bus the green haired boy hadn't seen yet and they quickly drove off.

Once inside the bus the homeroom teacher explained what would happen.

U.S.J. would happen! Izuku couldn't wait. This was why he'd wanted to become a hero. Saving people.

After a couple of minutes in the bus Izuku realized something.

"uhh… sir? Isn't there a class 1-B?" he asked.

Aizawa, not bothering to take his head out of his improvised pillow of bandages answered. "Yes, why?"

"Well… shouldn't I have practical lessons with them?"

Aizawa groaned but still got his head out of his capture gear and looked at Izuku. "I can see why you would think that, but 1-A and 1-B have always been rivalling classes, and therefore will not work together apart from class vs class fights."

"Oh, I see, well- WAIT, class vs class fights!? I'll have to fight against 1-B at one point!?" as Izuku was having his own little mental breakdown the grumpy pro hero turned his back to his pupil.

'That and the principals curiosity about what would happen if one student is mentored by a bunch of pro heroes without any other kids to distract them. For an ex-lab rat he sure does love experimenting.'

* * *

Finally they arrived at the U.S.J. Izuku looked at it with stars in his eyes before noticing a not so far off figure in a space suit.

'The here 13! With his Black Hole Quirk he can create a vortex that turns anything it sucks into dust! The Quirk is activated by releasing the fingertips on-'

Izuku was swatted over the head by a grumpy Aizawa and told to hurry up and stop day dreaming. The red eared boy quickly went up the steps onward to his exciting, but of course, safe saving training.

* * *

 **[A/N] Another chapter down. Like it? Hate it? lemme know.**

 **This one was a bit more passive and not much happened but I felt like I had to post something, also it's not as big as I thought due to me deciding it was better after all to this part and the usj attack in separate chapters.**

 **Next chapter USJ attack. I'm looking forward to it, but my schedule is being kind of a pain in the ass right now. So we'll see when that happens.**

 **Review reaction time:**

duskrider chapter 3 . Dec 9

I wonder if any member of class 1 b was also expelled if so than maybe you could move Shinso there.

 **Nah, I don't think Vlad is the kind of guy to expel his own students so quickly.**

camdawg chapter 3 . Dec 9

I know this is a long way down but when Todoroki comes into the story, will he still be just using his ice as izuku was the one to convince him to use his fire

 **Wouldn't you like to know?**

 **You'll have to read the rest of my fic to figure out, and who knows, if my schedule will allow it you'll find out within the next 10 years.**


	5. The fight begins

I don't own My Hero Academia

* * *

"13... 14...17...? No, 16 should be about right. Oh wait! But then I'd forget..."

'Wow... there sure are a lot of thing to remember about being a hero.' Izuku sweat dropped as no. 13 simply continued on counting the many aspects of being a hero.

Whatever hope Izuku had for an inspiring speech was slowly dying an ugly death. disapointingly Al Might wasn't here, apparently he used up his 3 hours after fighting some minor crimes. At least, that's what Aizawa-sensei had said. It was nice being able to talk so openly about Al Might and his weakness with his teachers and no other students around to tiptoe around. Izuku felt like if he had to be super secretive about this and tell none about this he might die early of stress.

The 3 of them had already entered the U.S.J. and Izuku was gobsmacked by the amount of work that had been put into the humongous building. He couldn't wait to try out OfA in the mountain range like terrain. Although he would rather not go for the burning city anytime soon...

'A single mis-jump could make me roasted seaweed!' he thought nervously.

While 13 continued his never-ending speech that was probably going nowhere anyway, if the groaning of his sensei was anything to go by, Izuku looked over the rest of the terrains.

'Let's see... plain city ruins... that looks like it could be a post-landslide... err... urban neighbourhood? Is that... a swimming pool with a waterslide? Actually, I wonder how well I could swim with AfO. That place looks like it's just rainy all the time, not very dangerous, but looks can be deceiving. And then there's just-'

"Erm... Aizawa-sensei?" the greenette started "I think there's something wrong with the fountain." True enough, a strange black miasma had appeared in front of the fountain on the main plaza.

"Crap! Villains!" Aizawa stood said loud enough to knock 13 out of his 'speech'.

Suddenly, the black mist started spinning until it resembled a vortex. A single white hand came forth from the middle of the darkness and, to Izuku's shock, a man followed. Next followed something that Izuku would definitely not call a man.

He grimaced as he looked at the giant hulking black creature, its brain exposed. Lines of teeth looking more like wood splinters made from bone formed a terrifying grin. Said grin however didn't reach the creature's beady fish like eyes. While the first man looked intimidating with his body covered in detached hands, his face hidden by one gripping his face, making it so that his only defining facial feature were his red eyes. He had nothing on that mostrosity.

When both strangers had left the probably-a-portal, it itself started convulsing and shrinking until it was about the size of the monster itself and grew two electric yellow eyes.

"Eeehh!? What's this now? Where's Al Might? Our info said he'd be here!" the hand wearing man exclaimed. "All we have here is a wanna-be astronaut and a little twerp! At least Eraserhead's here... but where is Al Might!?"

Aizawa wasted no time. "13, on me! Midoryia, go back to the school and get help!"

Izuku's eyes widened. "W-what!? And leave you here!? But you'd be outnumbered, I can-"

"Not now Midoryia!" Aizawa barked back. "You're not trained for this yet! Besides, we might need those reinforcements, somehow no alarms have gone off and they need to know."

Although he didn't like it, Izuku nodded and got ready to leave through where they entered, he'd have to trust his sensei on this. But before he could make a single step a familiar black miasma appeared and barred the path to the entrance.

"I apologise, but I'm afraid I can't let that happen." A deep and rich voice came forth from the black mist. "You see, we are the League of Villains, and we are here for one thing only." He paused dramatically...

"To kill the symbol of peace, Al Might!"

'Kill Al Might!? But that's impossible, what do they have that could possibly compare to the number one hero!?' Izuku's mind wondered involuntarily back to the black titan. 'There's no way...'

"That's why it's a pity he isn't here." The miasma continued smoothly. "Oh well, maybe he'll appear if we were to torture and kill you, it'll certainly teach him not to miss an appointment again. Oh, and as for you mister Ereaserhead, Master Tomura would like to meet you, he's... a fan." Aizawa didn't like the way the mist had said fan but before he could react, he was whisked away, falling through a portal that appeared under his feet.

'Damnit! I waited too long for an opportunity to strike like some goddamn rookie!' The hero thought as he fell through darkness.

"Now then, let's commence, shall we?" the mist said as he turned to the two heroes left.

"Izuku, you need to get to U.A. and warn the other teachers right now! Go! I'll distract this guy!" 13 quickly yelled at his student before taking position, ready to let lose his quirk.

"R-right away, sir!" Izuku yelled back as he summoned OfA throughout his body. When he finally got the river running after a few seconds he took a run for the door.

"Discussing strategy in front of the enemy and taking such a distasteful long time to get ready to execute it? How sad. You simply must be punished for such arrogance." The ethereal cloud send long but fast tendrils of darkness at the running boy, but before they could reach him 13 sprung into action and quickly sucked the attack up. It wasn't long until 13 had redirected his attack on the main body of the villain.

'Damn! I knew his quirk was strong, but it seems I still underestimated him. Him being able to affect me on such a long distance is something I never expected.' The dark spirit thought. 'luckily I still have a card up my sleeve.'

Without 13 noticing he summoned a bit of miasma, just enough, behind the hero and was ready to turn the tide before he heard a yell.

"13! Watch out!" Izuku yelled, standing halfway between 13 and the door, but he knew it would have no effect. Quickly he took a short diagnosis of what he had on his body, found a relatively heavy first-aid kit due to its compactness, grabbed it and threw it.

Now, this shouldn't have done anything really. In any realistic world the item would have simply flown through the darkness, not really hitting anything, and landing harmlessly on the other side of the mist wall. Luckily for Izuku however, this world wasn't realistic, and the kit hit the iron neck brace hidden deep within the villain's body.

Doing quite the opposite of what it's supposed to do, the kit hit hard enough for the villain to temporarily lose his concentration and didn't manage to execute his attack before 13 had noticed it, and thus was able to break off his offence before it turned on him.

After recovering from his brief yet intense neck pain the villain turned to the First year. "It seems I underestimated you, or rather, your luck, just as much as 13, boy." The abyss said. "Very well then, it seems I will have to take this fight up a notch." The declaration was followed by both 13 and Izuku being engulfed in a wall of black.

* * *

 **And thus the fight of U.S.J. starts!**

 **Did ya miss me? Sorry for taking so long, but I was kinda busy with everything work and school threw at me. I will try to go for another update tomorrow, the chapter with the actuall fight between 13, Izuku and Kurogiri. Honestly i wanted to make it longer, but i also wanted to post as soon as possible. lemme know what you guys want though, keep the chapter short and *ahem* frequent, or make the chapters longer, i don't know whether i'll be able to deliver on longer chapters in the first place though.**

 **Some of you might have noticed I changed the first chapter to exclude Aizawa's reasoning of holding back. I really should have done that earlier.**

 **I hope you people weren't expecting any cannon fodder. I purposefully left them out for obvious reasons, after all. Why would Tomura waste recourses and time gathering an army of thugs when he'll only be facing 4 people, one of which a first year student?**

 **At first I wasn't gonna make Shinsou part of 1-A but the amount of reviews I get about it might make me change my mind. I felt like he had to prove himself worthy of the heroics course before, and I was planning to have him do that during the sports festival.**

 **I was actually thinking about writing for other fandoms as well, but more one shots and story ideas than actual stories.**

 **And now, time for some review answering:**

SPeCTeR-ll7 chapter 4 . Mar 19

Will one for all be the same as it is in cannon, i.e. a stockpiling quirk that is essentially seven quirks in one or will it just be a strength enhancement?

 **Dude, I'm gonna be honest with ya, I watch the anime, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do** _ **that**_ **far ahead, I took me 3 and a half months to get to U.S.J. after all.**

ILiekFishes chapter 4 . Jan 15

Hmm. Well I can't say that this was what I was expecting to find when I scrolled through a random author's list of favorites, and I'm even more surprised that I haven't found it before.

I do think that just Izuku will be kind of hard to do, what with a major part of MHA's charm being it's cast, but I do think it would make sense, however, expelling all of them is sort of unwarranted. Aizawa didn't know that Iida had recipro burst, and that's the worst example. Bakugo may be a dick, but he's certainly not lacking in quirk application. What's Tsuyu supposed to do to improve her scores, aside from more physical training? What did Yaoyorozu do wrong?

Look, I think the concept is cool and I like the story, but I'm just saying there are a few flaws.

Also there's literally no reason not to put Shinso in 1A, Deku will be alone for 2 months and if Shinso does just as well as in cannon, he should be allowed to transfer. I mean, plot yes, but the story should not be a slave to the plot (wait did that make any sense? the story should progress because of prior events, not because plot point a has to become plot point b)

Still a great story 8/10 make chapters longer. -1 point because of aforementioned nitpick and -1 point because I don't know how well you can write action/drama because we haven't hit USJ.

 **Yes, the first chapter was indeed badly flawed, I was just so excited about writing for the first time I overlooked that part like a friggin' dumbass. You review is actually what kicked me into gear to change chapter one for the good. Your review is also the main reason why I'll be rethinking what to do with Shinsou. And I too, am curious as to how I'm gonna write action and drama, I've never done it before after all. At first I was really looking up against writing a fighting scene but I might actually like it.**

 **So be sure to pat yourself on the back for kicking my lazy ass back into gear, kind reviewer.**

Wirespeed91 chapter 4 . Dec 29, 2018

I admit that I find the in-universe explanation for expulsion to be a bit... Unlikely, but I get the out of universe concept and I think it sounds quite interesting. I will be sure to keep an eye out for updates.

It could maybe use some extra proofreading though. I don't see anything outright spelled wrongly but I've noticed some typos and inconsistent languange.

A couple ones that stuck out to me:

"Expelled" vs "Expulsed" - either is technically correct I'd say (though I can't say I've ever heard anyone actually use "Expulsed" before), but I think you should pick one and stick with it.

I also noticed at one point there was the word "here" when "hero" makes more sense.

 **I never thought using differentiating language would be annoying to someone, I mostly worry about not using the** _ **same**_ **words all the time as that is what always ticks me off. I'll be sure to watch out for it in the future however.**

InnocentxPsycho chapter 4 . Dec 24, 2018

Whats the pairing for this?

 **Listen man, I've never written action, humour or drama before. Please don't make me write romance as well, I don't know whether this story would survive the butchered attempt**

Pleaseworkforonce chapter 4 . Dec 18, 2018

I was expecting a crack fit, but this not half bad

 **It was supposed to be a crack fic, or rather a oneshot/story idea, at first, but then positive vibes happened.**


	6. Thinking on your feet

**I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Being engulfed by the black mist was weird. Despite its dense appearance Izuku had no problem breathing, neither did he feel or smell anything at first. But then he felt his footing disappeared and he became weightless. He only fell through darkness for a split second before being blinded by light. After his eyes got used to the light, he noticed he could feel wind streaking against his face and through his hair and gazed down a dazzling depth.

As tears build up in his eyes, he realized he was falling at least 50 meters down and no plan nor idea to stop him from becoming a splatter on the concrete ground below.

'Wait! I can use OfA to slow me down by finger flicking the air below me! I don't know how well it'll work though, not to mention the backlash on the rest of my body.' As he approached the ground further the student decided it was better than dying here and now and pointed his finger to the ground, his hand forming an 'O.K.' sign in a situation that was definitely not O.K.

Before he could enact his plan however, he started 'falling' to the side. The momentum of his vertical fall causing him to start spinning in mid-air whilst he flew horizontally over the rocks below him.

After a few seconds he finally collided with an object. Luckily for him it was soft yet sturdy enough to break his fall. Once he came to from his vertigo inducing nightmare flight, he heard a robotic voice ask him if he was alright.

Izuku quickly looked up to see him staring into the eyes, or screen rather, of pro hero 13. 'He must have been teleported to this place as well.' the boy deduced.

"I'm okay." the greennette continued out loud. "Just a bit dizzy. How did you catch me? And, where are we?" Izuku looked around him as he stood next to 13 on a rooftop, abandoned and clearly unsafe building surrounding them.

After putting the boy down 13 looked around. "I used my quirk to suck you towards me. Don't worry though, I've done stuff like that before and closed my finger tops on time to prevent you from actually being endangered by my quirk." The professional hero looked around him. "It seems that villain brought us to the Ruins zone. No doubt to counter my quirk, I won't be able to use it willy-nilly down in those streets, what the buildings around us being so unstable."

"Well said 13." a familiar deep voice came from behind them. As they hastily turned around to face the mass of black mist he continued talking. "Whilst I don't know the boys' power, I have made back-up plans to keep you in check at the very least. Now then, let's start the fight for real this time, hmm?"

To the sides of a pair of electric yellow eyes two vortexes opened, their swirling pattern almost seeming to have a hypnotizing affect. Before Izuku could even think up a battle plan two beams of an unidentifiable make-up shot out of the portals destroying everything in their paths, hitting the ground, or roof, right in front of the two good guys. Debris and dust flying up into the air as once again the ground under Izuku fell away and he continued falling, this time with companionship.

As he fell down the alleyway in-between two buildings Izuku spotted a fire escape on the side of the adjacent building. Grabbing blindly, he managed to snag a hold and with his other hand quickly took 13's hand.

As rubble and dust fell down around and on them, they could do little to shield or protect themselves in some way. As Izuku held onto the railing of the fire escape he heard an ominous groan and could feel the iron ladder giving in. In a few seconds he was falling for a third time that day until both he and 13 landed harshly on the ground. As he felt himself impact on to the ground ans lose all the air in his lungs the young hero tried to roll with the fall as best as he could. And good too, for not a moment later a steel ladder along with some more rubble fell on the spot he had been previously occupying.

There, covered in dust and cold mud from the ground, coughing his lungs out while trying to fill them back up again, laid Izuku. He quickly looked around him and saw 13 on the other side of the alleyway. He quickly ran towards the hero hoping the professional knew what to do.

"13! 13! Are you alright?" Izuku asked quickly, helping the hero sit up right. The astronaut's visor was cracked, and their suit dirtied and almost ripped on multiple places.

"I'm alright Midoriya, just a bit winded." the white cladded humanoid shook their head. "What about you?"

Izuku did a quick one-over. His own visor was cracked as well and he decided to take it off for now, as much as it helped shield his eyes against the dust and falling debris, now it would only make it harder to see whilst wearing it. His suit was dirty and ripped much like 13's, but he'd live. "I'm okay, just dirty, cold and drenched."

"Drenched?" 13 stared at him. "That's strange... the only water source in the ruins zone is under ground in the sewer."

"My my, you certainly are persistent."

Before Izuku could react, he was pulled out of the way by 13, barely dodging another destructive beam.

Wordlessly, the two heroes decided it was best to run for now, and quickly exited the alleyway, onto the open street.

"if you think you'll give yourself a better chance of surviving by entering the open you're wrong!" the voice taunted behind them. Not needing to look both heroes threw themselves to the side as another beam crashed onto the pavement before them. Izuku could only watch in horror as said pavement cracked and split open with water and chunks of rock flying everywhere.

Think! He needed to think! He needed OfA charged up as well, but he still needed a second or two for that. He quickly looked around and spotted a car, maybe he could hide under it? He remembered what that beam did to the pavement and decided that he didn't want be under a car if it were to be hit by such a beam.

He heard a yelp only to turn around and see 13 having just as much trouble dodging the enemy attacks. He ran to 13 with a vague idea of a plan in mind, once within speaking range he decided to act. "13! Cover me!"

"Wait, what?" 13 asked in surprise but before he could inquire further his student had already crouched behind him with a look of concentration on his face.

Surprised by Izuku's 'plan' he may have been, but he was a professional hero for a reason and seeing no option to dodge the beams in fear of them hitting his student he started sucking them up.

"Oh dear, hoping for a break in the middle of a battle? What a sad and pathetic boy you are." their attacker said out loud and

The amount of attacks was doubled and 13 could barely hold them at bay.

'I certainly hope you know what you're doing, Izuku.'

Out of nowhere, he was blindsided by beams shooting at him and his student from different directions.

Right on time however, he was pulled out of the way by our heroic main character. Clutching his teacher to his chest the greenette ran away, too fast for the villain to keep up.

"You can run but you can't hide!" he decided to yell instead. He would catch up to them in time anyway.

* * *

"And that's my plan. What do you think?" Izuku finally finished explaining his theories and ideas for counter measures.

After they had successfully escaped the mist man's barrage, they had found a suitable hiding place where they could rest up and come up with ideas, if only for a little while.

13 was gobsmacked, this boy had, in a matter of minutes, thought of a completely plausible theory on what the villain's attacks might be and had come up with a very good plan as to stopping the evil doer.

Where other heroes had only ever thought about facing the enemy head on with their full strength and nothing but their quirk to back them up, the boy- _hero-in-training_ in front of him _,_ had decided on a much more effective, if not less destructive, manner of defeating their enemy.

After thinking the plan over and not seeing any obvious holes in it he nodded in approval. "Very well, I don't like the danger this puts you in, but we don't have very much choice."

"I'd prefer to say you don't have a choice at all!" A victorious voice sounded. The two heroes barely had the time to jump out of their shelter before it was crushed a familiar attack. But instead of panicking, Izuku had the right mind to realize his plan would have to be put into motion now, or never.

"Ha!" he managed to force out. Not having dropped OfA since the last time he charged it up he was having a breeze dodging the bad guys attacks. "I can keep this up all day, for a villain who thinks he's hot shit, you sure are slow!" He made a small mental note to clean his mouth with water and soup after all of this was over. 'I'm sorry mom, but I don't have any other way of egging him on.'

"Ahh..." the villain sighed. "I always do enjoy crushing arrogant bugs. Normally, I'd go for the biggest thread here, which is not you I assure you. But destroying you first would be more satisfying, if only to see your teacher in pain." After that morbid little speech, the space breaking villain gave chase to the pre-teen.

Izuku made sure to put on a little show of dodging the attacks that were thrown his way, while also not going too fast for the villain to lose him in between the rubble. Over time Izuku started to slow down before diving into an alleyway. Once at the end of it, he turned around to face his attacker.

Said attacker he decided to transform into a wall of black mist completely blocking off any escape.

"Well now, it seems you tired and trapped. Finally, ready to die?" his thick warm voice was filled with smug satisfaction.

"One... one more thing." Izuku breathed out in between fake gasps for air. "Those beams, what are they!?"

The darkness only chuckled. "Well, I suppose It won't hurt to tell you. I'm sure you've already come to realize that my quirk allows me to make portals, yes? Well, that's just it. Portals, portals I open at the bottom of the Mariana Trench. The water pressure down there is so strong, as soon as I open a portal the water comes blasting out in a devastating fashion."

Izuku looked at him in shock, before a massive grin formed on his lips. "Really? Thank god. Otherwise, this would never work..."

"13! NOW!"

"On it!" a voice sounded behind the wall of smoke.

Kurogiri seemed to be put off by the conversations end and the sudden entrance of the pro hero behind him but quickly recovered. "I don't know what 'This' is, but it won't matter if you're nothing but a bloody puddle!"

Kurogiri opened a portal and a beam of water shot towards Izuku, who at the very last minute dodged past the beam allowing it to rush undeterred...

Right into a street wide fuse box, a common object in the city, generally used as node to connect streetlights to the city's power system. But also great for frying villains who played with water.

The abyss screeched out in fury and pain as the electricity rushed through water into his ethereal like body, completely paralyzing him on the spot.

Meanwhile, Izuku was doing his best hopping from wall to wall, trying to scale the buildings and leave the alleyway before the next part of his plan was set in motion. A loud groan from the old buildings indicated that 13 was a little more efficient that he had thought.

As Izuku jumped over the black wall which was still crying in pain he landed next to 13 who had already used his quirk to remove big chunks from both buildings. The boy's plan came to a close as both buildings collapsed under their own pressure, falling down and burying anyone in the alleyway alive.

After looking at the aftermath Izuku turned to his sensei. "You think that did him in?"

His teacher in turn looked at the boy. "He's definitely unconscious or trapped, or we'd have already been blasted off our feet by now, but I'm not sure for how long, let's just hope long enough for back to arrive and officially arrest him. But there's no time to dilly-dally or dig him out now, we still need to help senpai!"

Izuku nodded and followed his teacher back to the main plaza, hoping it was not too late to save his homeroom teacher.

* * *

 **I did it!**

 **My very first fight scene, I tried to make it as clever and well thought out as possible, but it might be crap, I'll let you guys be the judge of that. If you have questions, please contact me through PM, it's easier explaining things that way instead of only being able to put out arguments once per chapter.**

 **And now for the Reviews:**

TheMexicanAttcker

 **Sorry buddy, I haven't even got a single pairing planned, let alone a harem.**

StevenTLawson

 **Thanks for the suggestions man, those are indeed a lot of plot point I must keep in mind. And some ideas to boot.**

MaxL1023

 **He'll be able to use 14% actually, and while that's still very strong, I've got something special planned for the licence exam arc, if I ever get that far anyway.**

UNTensaZangetsu **,** Don't add anyone **,** camdawg **and** ThFlash

 **Thanks for supporting me guys, I was beginning to question what to do with Shinsou, but you're right. The whole point of the story is literally Izuku being** _ **the lone student.**_ **Putting Shinsou into 1-a would defeat that point completely.**

MrHustle42

 **Don't worry buddy, I dislike OC's just as much as the next guy. I'll try to use none, and if I have to, I'll give them as little attention as possible. I'd probably be terrible at them anyway. But once again, I have no plans to use OC's, nor do I think I'll ever need to use them, and if I do, I'll figure out a way to get around that.**

Amadeus Amadeus

 **I rewrote Aizawa's reason for expelling them because they didn't give it their all, even if it hurt them. Terrible OOC reason as Aizawa cares more about efficiency than that.**


End file.
